The Ectoplasmic Battle, Part I The Five Deaths
by Dr. Raymond Stantz
Summary: A murderer is going around killing people, and a New York Detective has asked the Ghostbusters for there help to catch the killer. But it seems as though it is much much more...


The New Ghostbusters #1 - The Ectoplamsic Battle, Part 1, The First Five Deaths  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Business as usual was running down at the Ghostbusters' Fire House. Since there are nine people (Ray, Egon, Peter, Winston, Eduardo, Garret, Kylie, Roland, and Louis) able to bust ghosts, so it wasn't that big of a deal. With so many people on staff only three people had to go out at a time. So they began to run the business on shifts.  
  
"We gotta call!" Janine yelled, and slammed her hand down on the buzzer, that in turn went off.  
  
"That means Eduardo, Louis and I will take this one," Ray yelled.  
  
Ray dashed toward the front seat of the car, and reeved up the engine and barreled down the street after it came out of the Fire House doors. And siren blarred as loud as ever, as they made their way to their next bust.  
  
Downtown New York, in what some would consider, the "rough" part of the city. A man walked down the street. He had really dark brown hair, had black sunglasses on, even though there wasn't much sun out. He also wore black combat boots, and a black trenchcoat. Also at his side was a handy pistol, a rather large one in fact.  
  
Another man approached. With the similar atire. And he also had a gun. The seconds man's name was Dan Tyler Kirk. He said, "Do you have the Ecto-Plasmic sample?"  
  
"Yes," the first man said,m "And very interestign stuff in fact."  
  
The man pulled out a metallic box and opened its lid. And that revealed an odd liquid inside. Well it didn't even seem like a liquid. It was more like a gas. But then the man stuck his finger inside of it.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!" Kirk yelled.  
  
The Dan slammed the lid and yanked the box away from the other man. The other man began to choke. Then he fell to his knees. His skin began to glow green and run of the bones as if it was green geleton. The man's eye-balls basically bursted inside their sockets, and finally his body fell into a pile mush.  
  
"Yes," Kirk said smiling, "And very powerful stuff too."  
  
Then next morning an elderly man and his dog were taking a walk and the dog took off for the body. It began licked the liquid skin and all of it's insides that also turned in to mush and ran into a puddle.  
  
"Get out of that!" the old man scolded his dog.  
  
Then the dog began to yelp uncontrollably, and also began to cough. Then the hair on the dog blew away with the wind. Then skin glowed green and fell into a puddle, and body organs fell out into the puddle. Then finally the bones splashed into the puddle with every thing else.  
  
"AHHH!" the old man yelled throwing down the leash.  
  
Then from inside the puddle the eye-balls of the dog rolled toward the man. He bent down to look at them. Then they began to turn blood shot. Then went totally red. Began to flatten and turn into a liquid and then exploded all over the mans face and clothing.  
  
"Help!" the man yelled running for a pay phone.  
  
As fast as he could he dialed '911' and got the police on the phone, "New York City Police Department, please state the form of the emergency!"  
  
"Some one has been killed!" the frieghtened man yelled, "And my dog!"  
  
Within about ten minutes about 10 cars pulled on the scene and people were every where, taking picture interviewing the man who called the police. Two officers sort of knelt down near the two bodies (of the man and the dog).  
  
"What do you think did this?" the first one asked.  
  
"I couldn't say," the second replied, "I would like a sample of this glowing liquid to go down to the lab."  
  
"Yep," the first said.  
  
"There's only one other thing I can think of to do," the second said.  
  
"And what's that?" the first asked.  
  
"Call in the professionals," the second said, "The Ghostbusters."  
  
Early morning, and the Ghostbusters are barely getting up at this time. Janine is the only one that is wide awake. Of course she has had about three cups of coffee too. Slowly Ray, Winston, and Egon arose from their nights rest. Then soon the rest followed. Then the phone rang and Janine picked up (OF COURSE!).  
  
"Ghostbusters, Janine Melnitz speaking," she said.  
  
"Yes I need your top men down here right away," the voice on the other line said.  
  
"What is the type of paranormal emergency is this?" Janine asked.  
  
"Some one has been killed ma'am," the voice said.  
  
Then suddenly her face went straight as she took down the address of the call. And then slowly she hung up the phone. And then she pressed down on the buzzer button, and then stood up, sadly.  
  
"What do we got Janine?" Ray asked.  
  
"That was the NYPD," she said, "It seems as though they need your expertise on a death."  
  
"That'll be Louis, Peter, Egon, and I," Ray said.  
  
"Let's go," Peter said.  
  
They all piled into Ecto-1B, and took off down the street. As they began to approach, the address it seemed as though there were more and more people and cars and lights, and uniforms. Then the four of them stepped out of Ecto-1B, and the four of them were stared at.  
  
"I am glad you are here," a detective said walking up to us, "Were getting question and I don't have enough god damn excuses."  
  
"Where is the victem?" Ray asked.  
  
"Over here," the detective said, "Oh, but there are two victems and a witness."  
  
Then the four guys came up to what looked like two skeletons, one of a grown man and the other of a small dog. But that wasn't it. There was some sort of green slime around the two skeletons. But the slime was glowing, and Ray guessed that it was due to the concentrated Ectoplasmic energy that it contained.  
  
Then Ray yanked out his PKE(Psyco Kenetic Energy) Meter. It was running off the scale, higher than it had ever gotten before. Then the hand-held meter began to spark and smoke and the Ray dropped it. And before it even hit the ground it exploded.  
  
"Why in the hell did it do that?" the detective asked.  
  
"There is way too much Psyco Kenetic Energy in what ever that stuff is surrounding the body," Egon said.  
  
But then something else happened. The liquid (or what seemed to be a liquid) began to bubble as if it was being boiling. Then abruptly it ceased. Then one big bubble formed and began to grow and then it exploded, and slime covered the Ghostbusters the detective, and a few other bystanders. But another being was in the center of the group. It was a man, yet the man was dead, he was a ghost.  
  
"Holy shit!" Peter yelled.  
  
And with lightning quick speed all four of the Ghostbusters whipped out their particle throwers and had them pointed at what was there. Then it held up it's hand and electricity began to form around his hand.  
  
"Listen to me!" it yelled, "His name is Kirk! He is the one who did this to me!"  
  
Then suddenly he began to go after ray and they all fired their particle beams. It blasted the entity and then Louis slid a trap under neath it. Slamming on the pedal Louis joined in blasting at the ghost. They shut off their particle beams and Louis closed the trap sucking what ever that was into it.  
  
"Another job well done," Louis said smiling, even though the rest were not.  
  
"I have to ask you guys what the hell was that!?" the detective yelled.  
  
"Well the only thing I can think of is that the NKE (also known as Negative Kenetic Engergy) hit that concentrated PKE and it let the entity out," Ray explained.  
  
"He said the one who did this to him was named Kirk," the detective repeated.  
  
"Get me a phone book," Peter said and one of the lower officers ran to fetch one.  
  
"Well I've figured out who this guy is," Louis said using a glove to reveal a wallot.  
  
Quickly flipping it open it revealed a driver's license. One the license it read the name Josh Debtler. Who was this man. No one knew except a witness of the previous nights events. Some one who hadn't came out yet to tell the truth.  
  
"Now ma'am I want you to tell the Ghostbusters everything you saw last night," the detective said.  
  
"Last night I was getting ready to go to bed when I went over to close the window shades on my bedroom window," she began her tail, "Then I saw something very odd and very strange. A man all by himself was stading in the middle of the street. That is the same man that is lying at our feet at this point. Anyway, a second man approached and they began to converse. Then the first guy pulled out a box and opened it. Some sort of green glowing liquid. He touched it and began to gag. The second man yanked the box out the dead man's hand, who fell to the ground with his flesh and organ melted, and his bones in pieces. The second man, began to laugh as he walked away."  
  
"What do you think of this gentlemen?" the detective asked.  
  
"Not sure," Egon said.  
  
"We'll need some time to do some research on the subject," Ray said.  
  
"Well my name is Detective David Shaw," he said, "Here is my card, and when you're done doing what every you are doing give me a call."  
  
"We will," Peter said.  
  
Then the four of them returned to their car, and loaded up their Proton Packs onto the sliding tray and silently got into the car (Ray driving of course). They all got in and locked themselves into one of the rooms and just sat and thought. And Louis had his eyes glued to a book. After a while of them all thinking one of them finally spoke up.  
  
"So what do you think Egon?" Ray asked.  
  
"Not sure," he replied.  
  
"It has gotta be some powerful shit though," Peter said smiling.  
  
"Look at this guys," Louis said.  
  
"What is that?" Peter asked.  
  
"Oh this is one of my old Parapsycology Text Books," Louis said, "It called 'Powerful Chemicals.' Here, it is called Spectoplasm. This substance if touched by human hands will transform the living human into a ectoplasmic entity."  
  
"We may be dealing with something over out heads," Ray said.  
  
"Yes," Peter said in response.  
  
In Wahington D.C., General Jake Tillard was thinking. What to do. He just got a call from the Mayor of New York City. Calling about a serious problem dealing with a very odd death. Were a man simply melted from touch some chemical.  
  
"Sir," one of his lower officers stuck his head through the door, "The President would like to speak with you about the New York Problem."  
  
"Tell him that I just left and I am on my way to New York to investigate," Tillard said.  
  
"Not so fast!" a man yelled barging through the door.  
  
"Who the hell are you!" Tillard yelled standing up rather quick-like.  
  
"My name is Walter J. Peck," the red-haired man said, "And I know exactly what has happened, in New York with the odd death."  
  
"Really," Tillard said sarcastically.  
  
"Full responsiblity should be put on the so-called Paranormal Investigators and Eliminators," he said.  
  
"You mean the Ghostbusters," Tillard replied.  
  
"Yes," Peck said.  
  
"And why would you think this?" Tillard asked.  
  
"Because numorous other times they have been the cause of other disasters in New York City," Peck said.  
  
"Like..." Tillard said.  
  
"In 1984 they blew up the top four floor of a building high-rise," he said, "When they were suposidly saving the world from Gozer the Gozarian. In 1989 the turned the Statue of Liberty into a giant robot and galloped around town, nearly pullverized numourous citizens, and completely crushing a Police Car."  
  
"Actually," Tillards assistant said, "The explosion came from the fact of inter-dimensional portals closing. And also in 89' when the Statue of Liberty began to walk around town, it due to the use of posetive music on Psycomagnetheric Slime that they sprayed on the inside of the statue. And they payed for the destroyed car."  
  
"Lance," Tillard said smiling, "You've done your research."  
  
"Well when the call from Mayor Lenny came in through my desk," Lance Stekler said, "He told me to write down and name and he warned me of the man. Told me to do some research on these Ghostbusters. He said and I quote, 'They've yanked my ass out of hot water a time or two!'"  
  
"Get out Mr. Peck," Tillard said pointing toward the door.  
  
"You'll be hearing from me," Peck said leaving.  
  
"Oh yes I'm sure I will," Tillard said laughing, "Stekler get the chopper ready, you and me are going on a little feild trip to see these Ghostbusters."  
  
"Yes, sir," Steckler said and they took off making their way to New York City.  
  
Kirk, Dan Tyler Kirk fired his gun and the bullet shot through the air blasted through the chest of of an idividual killing him instantly, and the man flew back against the wall. Looking around he saw bodies everywhere lying on the ground dead. And that was because of him. This was the headquarters of his old boss Peter Von Byker. He owed this man over a million dollars. But not with this new stuff, he wasn't going to worry about that.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Von Byker asked, who lying on the ground shot in both kneecaps.  
  
"If you had the chance to do this to me you would do the same," Kirk said smiling.  
  
He stepped up to the bar and cleared of glass shards, bottles, and such and set down the silver metal box. He opened it and he saw the Spectoplasm. Out of his trenchcoat pocket he pulled out a surgical surenge. And set the needle into the Spectoplasm. And only about 5 cubic millimeters was withdrawn form the box. Then he closed the box and began to approach Von Byker.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Byker asked, "Poision?"  
  
"No," Kirk said, "This stuff is better. After about ten seconds of having this in your blood stream you will be reduced to a pile of green ooze and skeleton."  
  
"Holy shit!" Von Byker yelled, "Just put a bullet in my heart! You don't have to torture me!"  
  
"Oh but I do," Kirk said smiling, "Because that is what you have been doing to me. Hiring every bounty hunter you can find in New York to find me. Just think of it this way, I am simply repaying you a favor."  
  
Kirk jabbed the needle into Von Byker's leg, and released the Spectoplasm into his blood stream. Within a second he began choking, skin began to melt. Then his heart began to reach an dangerous high heart rate, before it exploded. And in exactly 9.98 seconds after he injected the Spectoplasm. All that is now left of the giagantic fat man is his skeleton and a pile glowing green ooze.  
  
"Have a nice afterlife," Kirk said smiling and laughing as he walked out of the bar.  
  
He hopped on his motercycle, made sure that the canister of Spectoplasm was secure, and started the engine. He put on his glasses. Strapped on his helmet, and took off. Just seconds after he left and turned the corner, the police began to arrive.  
  
After looking inside Detective David Shaw whipped out his cell phone and dialed the Ghostbusters, "Yeah, Janine tell all nine of them to get down here this time. We gotta a sample of there wonder juice."  
  
Janine slammed down on the phone and hit the buzzer and the guys (and ladies) came down the pole and came up to Janine's desk. She stood up with the same face on as she did the day before when she got the news about the death. It was going to be the same news.  
  
"Another death?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yes," Janine said, "They have a sample of the liquid used in the first death and this one. And Shaw wants all of you down there."  
  
"Okay," Ray said, "Winston, Kylie, and Roland you take Ecto-1B. Peter, Garret, and Louis take Ecto-4A. And Egon, Eduardo, and I will have to go by air."  
  
"Let's do it!" Peter yelled.  
  
The first one to get out of the Fire House was Ecto-1B which was followed by Ecto-4A. Then from the air just above the two cars was Ecto-3 The Ectochopper. And of course Ray was piloting the thing. This was an interesting expierience for Eduardo becuse he had never been in the chopper before. And Ray was making it an expierence that he would not forget.  
  
Slowly Ray swooped down only about ten feet (at the most) from Ecto-1B, and in mid-air he did a side-ways flip. Well I should say side-way flips. He just kept going and going, and wouldn't stop.  
  
"RAY!" Eduardo finally yelled.  
  
"Sorry," Ray said as he chuckled.  
  
Then Ray went back to his normal flying. He rose up about the buildings but kept above the two cars on the ground. Finally the two stopped and Ray landed on the rooftop of the building that the others were going into. And they all got out.  
  
"Well that was fun," Eduardo said, with his skin sort of green.  
  
"Dr. Stantz!" David Shaw yelled.  
  
"Where's the victem?" Ray asked.  
  
"Right here," Shaw pointed.  
  
They all stared at the body, for while. But they were interupted by a rining cell phone. The cell phone belonged to Detective Shaw. He answered it and said, "Hello," and he walked off and began talking to whomever was on the phone.  
  
"What are your thoughts guys," Ray said, as he deeply pondered.  
  
"So you say that this man was just injected a simple liquid and he turned out like this in ten seconds?" Edaurdo asked.  
  
"Yep," Egon replied.  
  
"Spectoplasm," Kylie said.  
  
"Very good," Peter said, in a joking matter.  
  
"It could also possibly Phytectoplasm," Kylie said.  
  
"What's that?" Ray asked, not beliving that he had now idea what she was talking about and he was her Parapsycology teacher.  
  
"It is almost the same chemical make-up as Spectoplasm but the it deterierates a person is different with every person with Phytectoplasm," Kylie said.  
  
"How can the two be told appart?" Egon asked.  
  
"I'd have to run a test," Kylie said.  
  
"What sort of test?" Winston asked, becoming curious.  
  
"In Spectoplasm the base chemical is simple two parts hydrogen, and one part oxygen," Kylie said, "And unbelievable in Phytectoplasm it is milk. That is why it effects the body different."  
  
"Do you know of anyway to immunize a person against either one?" Garret asked.  
  
"The only way I can think of is to give a person the smallest dose of both," Kylie said, "That way the body will be introduced to the chemical and the body will not be effected."  
  
Then we heard the detective say good-bye to whomever he was talking to and shut his phone off. Taking a deep breath he returned to the group who seemed to be very quite. They all seemed to be debating over something in their heads.  
  
"A General Tillard, and Sergant Stekler are on their way to New York to see you guys," he said.  
  
"This is just great!" Ray yelled pacing off.  
  
Dan Kirk rode up to the crapiest trailer that is on the face of the Earth. He parked his motorcyle and stepped inside. Inside two men sat watching T.V. The both stood up rather quick-like and pointed there guns at Kirk. Ah, but Kirk was one step ahead of them. He shot both there guns out of their hands. Then he shot each of them in the knee caps. They both fell to the ground.  
  
"What the hell do you want Kirk!" one of them yelled.  
  
"We've been done with you for a year now!' the other screamed.  
  
"Well you see boys," Kirk began, "See about a year and a half ago you killed my best friend, and then only a year ago you killed my wife. And it is payback time."  
  
"So your the one who's been killing everyone!" one of the men said.  
  
"Yep," Kirk siad getting a tad bit giddy, "But every other time I have left the remains of my victims. Not this time.  
  
Pulling out the box and two surgical surenges. He placed the needles into the box of what we think is Spectoplasm. And withdrew about 5 cubic millimeters. They he walked outside. About a minute later he returned and had with him a can of gasoline. And he began to pour it all over the the trailer and a lot of it on top of the two men. Then he walked over to the oven and opened it and turned it on. Then it began to emmit flammible gas.  
  
"In about two minutes this place is going to be a giant ball of fire," Kirk said getting really happy.  
  
He stabbed bot the men in the leg with the surenges and in jected the stuff into them. Then he began to leave. But just before he left he lit a match and dropped it one the ground. And it started the carpet and the couch on fire. Soon the two men were up in flames. Or at least what was left of them was up in flames. And that would be a rotten skeleton, and a pile glowing green slime.  
  
Kirk stepped outside and hopped onto his motorcycle. He then crammed his head into his helmet and started up the engine, and began to ride off. Then about three seconds later the trailer exploded, which meant that the gas from the oven ignited. A small little mushroom cloud formed from the explosion. As he rode off Kirk just laughed. It was as if he was having fun killing people, getting a high of the death.  
  
The next morning once again Janine got a call and it was once again from Detective David Shaw saying that there was another murder. And that he needed the Ghostbusters down at the crime scene. This time it was a double murder.  
  
"Guys that was Shaw with a double killing," Janine said.  
  
"I'm afraid we are not going to be able to help him again," Winston said.  
  
"I am simply afraid that we will never be able to catch this man and he will keep on killing," Ray said giving a deep sigh.  
  
"What is this number five," Eduardo said with a long look on his face.  
  
"These are innocent people being killed," Roland said.  
  
"Not all true," Egon said.  
  
"How so?" Garret asked.  
  
"Well most the people or animals that have been killed were already wanted by the law," Egon replied, "We'll see if that holds true."  
  
All nine of them loaded up in the two cars and chopper. Ray was still driving the chopper but didn't seem to joyful. And cerainly didn't feel like messing around this time. Finally they got the death site. But this one was practically in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"What do we got?" Ray asked Shaw.  
  
"This time the man named Dan Tyler Kirk burned the place," Shaw said.  
  
"Dan Tyler Kirk?" Egon questioned.  
  
"We were able to lift prints of a surgical surenge at the previous crime scene," Shaw said.  
  
Then from down the road a vehicle began to approach the crime scene. Or at least what was left of the crime scene. As the it began to approach the Ghostbusters and Shaw they made out the design of a greenish military jeep.  
  
"It's that General Tillard from Washington," Shaw said.  
  
"There already getting the military involved?" Ray asked.  
  
"Not quite," Shaw answered, "This General Tillard is just here to oversee the investigation and report back to the president."  
  
Finally the Jeep pullled up and stopped. And two men exited the vehicle and one of them said, "My name is General Jake Tillard, and this is my assistant Lutenant Lance Stekler. And you must be the Ghostbusters."  
  
"I am Ray Stantz," Ray said holding out his hand for a shake, "I am one of the original Ghostbusters, Egon Spengler, Peter Venkman, and I founded the company in 1984."  
  
Not accepting the shake, "Facinating. I personally do not care. I am just here to make sure this is kept under wraps. That way the President isn't up my ass!"  
  
"Listen here bub," Peter said getting a tad mad.  
  
"No you listen Venkman," Tillard said, "You either do what I say, and I mean exactly what I say or I will have you locked up so fast you won't be able to say 'jackass'"  
  
"General Tillard," Shaw butted in, "I am Detective David Shaw and I am the head of this investigation..."  
  
"Not anymore," Tillard said, "I will be the head of this investigation."  
  
"What?" Shaw said amazed.  
  
"I thought that you would figure that out if I was coming out here," Tillard explained, "And the same goes for you. You will be kept in the loop from this point on. But you will help these Paranormal Investigators finish this off before another death or you will be off the investigations and I will bring in some of my own men on this one."  
  
And that was it, and that was the way it was. They just dealt with the presence of Tillard and Stekler. And finally the test results came back from the lab from the sample of the leathal substance. And just as they suspected it was Phyectoplasm. And this stuff was going to keep on killing until they found this Kirk character.  
  
But the Forensics Team found a fingerprint on the doorknob on the blown up trailor. And it matched the suspect, Dan Tyler Kirk. But just one problem, no one can find this man or no one knows where he is. So there going up creek in a boat without no paddle. 


End file.
